The Things you do for Love
by MysteriousStanger
Summary: A storm is coming. However, that's not going to stop Fluttershy from helping a family of ducks to find a new pound to live. Fortunately for her, her marefriend is there to help her.


**That One Caring Unicorn**

"But, Fluttershy, it's about to rain! I'm about to get the last cloud in position!"

"That's why I must see how the forest critters are, Rainbow Dash. I want to make sure that they are prepared for the storm."

"They will be fine, trust me. Just go home before it rains or you'll catch a cold."

"No, until the critters are all safe. A caretaker doesn't rest on duty." Fluttershy galloped away, ignoring her childhood friend calling her.

"Fluttershy! Fluttershy! Forget it, there's no use." The cyan Pegasus moved the last cloud to its place. She remained idle for a few seconds, as if she was thinking on something, before flying to an unknown location.

.

.

Thunders could be heard when Fluttershy arrived to where the forest critters were. The squirrels were in their trees and the bears were hidden inside their caves. She didn't see any birds either; so, she thought that she would be able to arrive her home before it started to rain. However, she suddenly heard quacking nearby. Fluttershy followed it and she found a family of ducks in an almost completely depleted pond. All what was remaining was a puddle.

"Oh, you poor things! I have to find you a new pond to live! Stay here, I'll return when I find you a new home!" The Pegasus galloped through the surroundings while the thunders became more frequent.

It would soon start to rain.

Fluttershy eventually found a pound not too far from the other one. By the time she returned to where the family of ducks was waiting, it started to rain. Not just a rain, it was pouring.

"I've found you a new home. Please, follow me." The Pegasus lowered her head to face mommy duck and walked backwards, not too fast, not too slow. "That's it, just keep eye contact with me, miss duck, and you'll be at your new home soon." The mother of the ducks quacked to thank her and happily followed Fluttershy while her hatchlings followed their mother. The caretaker was starting to shiver, but she still didn't move any faster. "We're almost there." Fluttershy got into a path and continued walking backwards. Suddenly, she stumped into something with her flank. She stood still and slowly looked backwards. She was surprised to find Twilight right behind her, magically holding an umbrella and smiling at her.

"Do you want me to lend you a hoof, Fluttershy?"

"Umm…" The Pegasus was blushing. She always did so whenever she saw her marefriend, causing Twilight to chuckle.

"Come on, I'll help you with them before taking you home." Fluttershy nodded a bit and looked at the duck family before walking backwards again, with Twilight walking next to her, protecting her from the rain with the umbrella. Soon, they've arrived to their destination. The ducks happily walked to their new home as Fluttershy and Twilight watched them. "I see why you do this, Fluttershy?"

"Yes?" Twilight nodded.

"The satisfaction and the joy of seeing the critters so happy and you having something to do with it, I just can't describe it. You're a wonderful caretaker."

"Th-Thanks, Twilight…" The Unicorn giggled. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. I just find it cute that you're still nervous around me even when we have been dating for a week, now." Fluttershy's blush became even more noticeable. But she suddenly sneezed and shivered even more. "Oh, no… I think that you're catching a cold! You have been under the rain for too long. I'll take you home right now!"

"N-no, I'm fine… there might be other critters to help I, I…" Fluttershy sneezed again, preventing her from finishing the sentence. Twilight put a hoof on the Pegasus' forehead.

"Your temperature is rising up. You aren't in conditions to take care of any more critters. Fluttershy, please, let me take you home." Fluttershy tried to protest again, but she could never win an argument against Twilight, especially when she used her puppy eyes against her. Besides, she was really starting to feel weak.

"O-Okay… take me home, Twilight…" The Unicorn smiled and stood right next to her. She linked tails with the Pegasus and accelerated her pace a bit to arrive as soon as possible. Fluttershy sighed of relief and rested her head on one of Twilight's withers. Despite not feeling well, she still managed to smile.

"Don't worry, Shy, I'll prepare you some soup while you lay on your bed. I'll sleep on your couch."

"What?" Fluttershy raised her head to look at Twilight. "Oh, no, no, no. I can't let you do that."

"I insist. You're not well and I won't leave you alone, at least not until morning. "

"I don't want to…"

"You're not a bother, Fluttershy. I will take care of you, and I'll do it because I want to." Fluttershy stared into the ground as they walked, thinking for a few moments before resting her head where she was resting it earlier. Silence ruled during the rest of the way. When they arrived, Twilight opened the door of Fluttershy's cottage to let her get inside first. She, then, folded the umbrella and entered as well. She put the umbrella aside before walking to Fluttershy to kiss her on one of her cheeks. "Stay here. I'll get us some towels." The Pegasus nodded and sat on her spot to wait for her marefriend. She didn't sit on the couch to not get wet the couch where Twilight would later sleep. The Unicorn returned a minute later with two towels. She covered Fluttershy with one of them before starting to dry herself. "After you're completely dry, I'll take you to your bed." Fluttershy nodded again before sneezing. "We better go to your room so we are close to your bed."

"Didn't you once say that there was a spell to dry objects almost instantly?" the timid pony said as she walked to her room with Twilight.

"I did, and that's what it is. Only for objects. It's not safe nor recommended to use it on living creatures."

"Oh, I see… I think my nose is getting stuffy…" she sniffed hard and not nice sounds were heard.

"It's getting worse. You better go to bed right now. I'll prepare you the soup right away!" Twilight opened the door which lead to Twilights room and helped her to get there. She covered the sick Pegasus with the blankets once she was on her bed. "Don't worry, I'm here for you."

"Twilight, before you go, cad I ask you somdthing?"

"Sure!"

"How did you kndow that I was outside?"

"Rainbow Dash told me that you were determined to stay under the rain to help the forest critters."

"She told you?" Fluttershy smiled.

"Of course she did! She's your friend. Do you think that she would leave you alone with a storm going on?" the Pegasus tried to giggle, but she sneezed. "Anything else?"

"N-No…"

"Then, I'm going to the kitchen now. I'll be back with your soup." Twilight kissed her forehead and walked outside the room. "Oh, hey there, Angel Bunny!" Fluttershy's ears peeked and raised her head a bit. She saw the little bunny approaching.

"Hello, Adngel." The rabbit was moving his paws and he pointed to the door. "I'm sorry, Adngel Bunny, but I'm not feelind so good. Twilight is staying for the night." Angel Bunny crossed his paws, angry. "I'll ask her to prepare you somethind when she comes back." the rabbit hopped outside the room, but he glanced one last time at Fluttershy, worried about her, but the Pegasus didn't see him. He didn't want to be seen anyway. He left and Fluttershy was alone now. She could hear noises coming from the kitchen. It was Twilight making the soup. Suddenly the Pegasus sneezed. She cleaned her nose with her hoof and she closed her eyes. "At least I'm not sneezing too much…" without realizing it, she fell asleep.

"Fluttershy… ? Fluttershy." The timid pony slowly opened her eyes to meet Twilight's. She looked worried. "I'm sorry for waking you up, but you have to take your soup. I made it specially to treat your flu, but you must have it while it's hot." Fluttershy sat while Twilight put a tray with legs on the bed which contained a bowl with the soup. She, then gave a spoon to her marefriend.

"Thank you, Twilight…" just when she was about to start drinking, she noticed Angel Bunny standing at the feet of the bed, looking at her. She smiled at him and tried the soup. "Mmm, this is delicious!"

"It is, isn't it? My brother always made this soup whenever I got sick and I would wake up fully recovered the next morning! I can give you the recipe later, if you want."

"Yes, please. Just in case you're not ardound next time…"

"Which is unlikely." The Unicorn said as she stroked Fluttershy's hair. "I will always be there for you." the Pegasus blushed and gazed at Twilight's lavender eyes, getting lost in the process. "Fluttershy?" when the mare in question didn't reply, Twilight waved one of her forelegs in front of her eyes. "Fluttershy."

"Huh..? Oh!" Fluttershy's face turned red.

"I normally like when you stare at me like that, but you really need to finish your soup and sleep."

"Y-Yes, I understand." Fluttershy drank to the last drop without any more distractions within minutes.

"Very good, Fluttershy! Now, let me take care of this for you." The Unicorn said as she magically levitated the tray with the bowl on it. She, then, used her forelegs to cover Fluttershy to her neck and kissed her forehead. "Good night, Shy."

"Don't forget to feed Adngel Bunny."

"I've already fed him."

"Twilight, you're so nice… but, you can leave if you want. I won't be mad."

"Nonsense. Don't worry, I'll be fine. All I need is a blanket." Twilight smiled at the Pegasus and began to walk out to the door with the tray. She only stopped to look at Angel Bunny, who was still on Fluttershy's bed. "Be a good bunny and make her company, yes?" the rabbit crossed his paws and looked away. He didn't like to take orders from anypony. The Unicorn giggled and continued on her way.

"Thank you for staying, Angel. How strange. I can speak normal again but I still feel weak…" the rabbit shrugged and got comfortable to sleep. Fluttershy smiled at him and found herself unable to keep her eyes opened any longer.

The Pegasus woke up in the middle of the night. She was slightly hungry so she got off her bed. She was careful to not to wake her critter friend up and she headed downstairs, to the kitchen. She got herself a glass of milk and she drank it all in silence. When she finished, she put the glass in the sink and walked out the kitchen. She spotted Twilight peacefully sleeping on her couch. Fluttershy carefully walked to where the Unicorn was sleeping and kissed her on her forehead.

"Thank you, Twilight…" she whispered before returning to her room. She didn't see when Twilight smiled on her sleep.

* * *

**Another TwiShy one-shot! Because the fandom needs more TwiShy! ^_^**

**Besides, this is something for my TwiShy followers who doesn't read my current Rarixie arc and missed all the TwiShy there. I hope that you've enjoyed this! :)**

**SonicTheEchidna didn't revise this yet.**


End file.
